


"Grateful"

by Savageseraph



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was grateful for his partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Grateful"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/profile)[theladymore](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/)’s “These two parts make him whole” threesome or moresome prompt today at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Title: "Grateful"  
Characters: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak/John Diggle  
Fandom: Arrow  
Author: Barbara [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)**savageseraph**  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don’t pretend to own the characters or the world. I just amuse themselves with them for fun, not profit.  
Summary: Oliver was grateful for his partners.  
Notes: Written for [](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymore**](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/) ’s “These two parts make him whole” threesome or moresome prompt today at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

 

Oliver looked up at his wrists, bound together and fastened by a yellow nylon rope to a hook in the ceiling. The gag he wore was more ornament than functional. It wouldn’t muffle any shouts or screams, but then if the room was remote enough or the walls designed to contain sound, it didn’t have to. Oliver bit down on the gag, worrying it between his teeth as he ran through a half dozen ways he could free himself from his restraints.

“Hold him for me, would you?”

Oliver’s head jerked in the direction of Felicity’s voice, and his eyes widened as they saw her. The strap-on she wore was green and had a white ridge that spiraled down its length.

She laughed at Oliver’s expression, curled her fingers around the toy, and stroked it slowly. “I thought we’d try something a little more exotic tonight.” She released it only long enough to pick up some lube and slick it up.

As Felicity moved behind Oliver, Diggle stopped in front of him, his hands coming to rest on Oliver’s hips. When Oliver tried to jerk forward as Felicity nudged the head of the toy between his cheeks, Diggle stepped closer, using his body and his hold on Oliver’s hips to keep him still. Oliver’s back arched as the toy slipped into him, and he squirmed at the added tease of that fucking ridge as it slid into him.

“It’s nice, hmm?” Felicity rocked her hips, fucking him in shallow thrusts that sent shivers running through his body.

Oliver bit down on the gag and a moan. He was definitely going to see how much Ms. Smoak liked exotic the next time they fucked.

“You were right. I guess he likes it.” That from Diggle who kneaded Oliver’s hips as he dropped to his knees. His fingers curled around the base of Oliver’s cock, but he waited until Oliver looked down before taking him in his mouth.

_Jesus Fucking Christ._ Oliver never asked Diggle how he developed his talent for sucking cock, but he was extremely grateful for it. Just as he was grateful that Felicity didn’t fuck like a lady. No, she took what she wanted from him and made him want to give her more.

Oliver moaned as he let Felicity’s thrusts drive him into Diggle’s mouth. He knew he was the luckiest man in the world to have both of them in his life. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for them. Wasn’t anyone he wouldn’t kill to keep them safe. They were his friends, his partners, his family. _His lovers._ And it took them—both of them—to make him feel whole.


End file.
